xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1: The Mediocre Youth
} = Book 2: The Bloody Image of Cultivation|pb = None}} Plot Joining Heng Yue Sect After being rejected by the Heng Yue Sect for having no talent as a Cultivator, Wang Lin runs away from home in order to find a way to step into the path of Cultivation. After being attacked by a White Tiger and falling from a cliff, Wang Lin finds a mysterious bead and is ultimately rescued and recruited by the Heng Yue Sect thanks to his Fourth Uncle's bribe, as well as the sect's own unwillingness to bear the reputation of forcing a child to suicide. Sun Dazhu One month later, Wang Lin continues to work in the Outer Sect as an Honorary Disciple, all the while strengthening his body with the dew that appears on his bead, which seems to contain Spiritual Energy. However, he earns the unwanted attention of Sun Dazhu as a result of the bead's effects. One night, after returning home for his father's birthday, Wang Lin witnesses the bead consume a large amount of dew built up during a storm, increasing the number of cloud symbols upon its body. This incident convinces him to hide the bead, thus protecting it from Sun Dazhu's investigation. As a result of this, Wang Lin becomes Sun Dazhu's disciple in exchange for a gourd that contains water that's been imbued with Spiritual Energy by dipping the bead into it. Sun Dazhu gives Wang Lin a scroll containing the method to practice the first 3 layers of Qi Condensation, but in reality is just using Wang Lin to get more gourds. For this reason Sun Dazhu drugs Wang Lin's meals to prevent him from gathering spiritual energy entirely. However, when another month passes without Wang Lin managing to bring him any such gourds, the original gourd loses its Spiritual Energy and Sun Dazhu kicks Wang Lin out of his courtyard. This allows Wang Lin to retrieve the bead, which he does a month later for caution's sake. Dream Space After retrieving 3 Qi condensing pills from Wang Hao, Wang Lin drinks from one of the gourds filled with Spiritual Energy. This energy proves too much for him, however, and he is forced to use the Qi Scattering Technique(performed by using the Qi Gathering Technique backwards) to expel it. This coincidentally allows him to expel Sun Dazhu's drugs from his body. After this, Wang Lin finds the bead has completed it's tenth and final cloud mark from absorbing dew, it transforms, allowing Wang Lin to enter a strange realm for five hours where time is multiplied tenfold within. He quickly realises this Dream Space has no Spiritual Energy, and nor can the 3 gourds that have been oversaturated in said energy be taken into it, however he manages to fill several normal gourds with water imbued with Spiritual Energy into the Dream Space and begins Cultivating. After two months of this, Wang Lin finally reaches the first layer of Qi Condensation and starts practicing the Attractive Force Technique. One day Wang Lin stops by the Chore House and witnesses Liu attempt to kill Zhang Hu. Wang Lin intervenes allowing Zhang Hu to kill Liu. After this Zhang Hu chooses to leave the sect and Wang Lin ends up replacing Liu as the Chore House manager, to his dissatisfaction as this cuts into his cultivation time. Under the guise of revenge Wang Lin thus makes unreasonable demands of his charges and openly takes bribes in the hope that the Elders will take action to remove him from this station. Two months later, this earns him the nickname Black Hearted King. Despite these distractions, Wang Lin reaches the second layer and masters the Attractive Force Technique. 4 Years Closed Doors In order to secure the chants for the 4th layer of Qi condensation and above, Wang Lin joins Wang Hao at a sect gathering to trade his gourds. He trades with Zhang Kuang while in disguise. After the New Year, Wang Lin and at least 40 other sect disciples are sent to the Back Mountain to Cultivate for four years in preparation for the inter-sect battle with Xuan Dao Sect, held once every 20 years. After 2 years (13 in the Dream Space) Wang Lin reaches the peak of the third layer but, for whatever reason, he cannot breakthrough and finds that instead of having hit a wall his third layer is voraciously swallowing all the Spiritual Energy that he collects. Unable to understand, much less solve, this dilemma, Wang Lin emerges from his personal cave. He talks with Zhang, who tells him and many others of the harsh bottleneck of the third layer. After 2 more years (totalling 12 more in the Dream space) Wang Lin finds himself still stuck at the 3rd layer however he comes to suspect his 3rd layer is different from other people's, as his continues to be a bottomless pit while other people's have hit a definite wall. Their 4 years now up the disciples emerge from the Back mountain. After this, Wang Lin is sent by Sun Dazhu to the Sword Pavilion, where Wang Lin picks up the extravagantly decorative sword "Wealth". Xuan Dao Sect The Xuan Dao Sect arrives riding upon the back of a giant 1000 foot Centipede. Characters Heng Yue Sect† *Wang Lin - Outer Sect *Zhang Hu - Outer Sect, Grey Robe *Zhao Fu Gui - Outer Sect, Grey Robe *Zhao Xiao Er - Outer Sect, Grey Robe *Zhao Xiao San - Outer Sect, Grey Robe *Liu† - Outer Sect, Yellow Robe *Sun Dazhu† - Outer Sect Elder, Wang Lin's Master *Wang Zhou - Inner Sect, Red Robe *Zhou - Inner Sect, Red Robe *Xu - Inner Sect, Red Robe *Sun Hao - Inner Sect, White Robe *Wang Hao - Inner Sect, Pill Helper *Zhang Kuang - Inner Sect, Purple Robe *Zhang - Inner Sect, Black Robe *Hui Bing - Wang Zhou's Master *Elder Ma - Elder *Elder Li - Elder *Huang Long - Sect Leader Xuan Dao Sect *Ouyang Hua Wang Clan *Wang Tian Shan - First Branch, Wang Zhou's Father *Wang Tian Shui - Second Branch, Wang Lin's Father *Wang Lin's Mother - Second Branch *Third Uncle - Third Branch, Wang Hao's Father *Fourth Uncle - Fourth Branch *Hu Zi - Fourth Branch, Fourth Uncle's son *Fifth Uncle - Fifth Branch *Fifth Aunt *Sixth Uncle - Sixth Branch *Third Grandfather - Elder Suzaku *Situ Nan - Second Suzaku Chapters # Chapter 1 # Chapter 2 # Chapter 3 – Test # Chapter 4 – Heartless # Chapter 5 – The Return # Chapter 6 – Insults # Chapter 7 – Leaving Home # Chapter 8 – Stone Bead # Chapter 9 – Down the cliff # Chapter 10 – Entering the Sect # Chapter 11 – Zhang Hu # Chapter 12 – Immortal Talisman # Chapter 13 – The Elder # Chapter 14 – Unexpected Transformation # Chapter 15 – Suspicion # Chapter 16 – Disciple # Chapter 17 – Cultivation # Chapter 18 – Gourd # Chapter 19 – Chased out # Chapter 20 – Nine Clouds # Chapter 21 – Qi Gathering Pill # Chapter 22 – Scattering Technique # Chapter 23 – Tenth Cloud # Chapter 24 – Cultivation # Chapter 25 – Qi Condensing # Chapter 26 – Malicious Thoughts # Chapter 27 – Visit # Chapter 28 – Chores # Chapter 29 – Locked Door # Chapter 30 – Wang Hao # Chapter 31 – Snow Water # Chapter 32 – Exchange # Chapter 33 – Main Text # Chapter 34 – Training # Chapter 35 – Back Mountain # Chapter 36 – Quarrel # Chapter 37 – Four Years # Chapter 38 – Light Speck # Chapter 39 – Wealth # Chapter 40 – Guest # Chapter 41 – Centipede # Chapter 42 – Centipede’s Poison # Chapter 43 – Old Friend # Chapter 44 – Li Shan # Chapter 45 – Low Life # Chapter 46 – Strange Old Man # Chapter 47 – Exchange (1) # Chapter 48 – Exchange (2) # Chapter 49 – Exchange (3) # Chapter 50 – Exchange (4) # Chapter 51 – Entering the Stage (1) # Chapter 52 – Entering the Stage (2) # Chapter 53 – Entering the Stage (3) # Chapter 54 – Entering the Stage (4) # Chapter 55 – Entering the Stage (5) # Chapter 56 – Entering the Stage (6) # Chapter 57 – Entering the Stage (7) # Chapter 58 – Finished # Chapter 59 # Chapter 60 – Elder # Chapter 61 – Ancestor # Chapter 62 – Calamity # Chapter 63 – Powerful # Chapter 64 – Sect Scatters Trivia *The first five Levels of Cultivation are named in this book: Qi Condensation, Foundation Establishment, Core Formation, Nascent Soul and Soul Formation. The Soul Transformation stage is also mentioned separately. *Zhang Kuang is initially introduced under the name Can Jie, however, for whatever reason, this was changed by the time of his second appearance. Category:Books